dimensional_collisionfandomcom-20200213-history
Drake Bollardson
Drake Adrian Bollardson is the son of Adrian and Cinder Bollardson, the youngest member of the mainstream Bollardson bloodline, and one of the last remaining Conjurers on Somnium. Initially detesting his family name, Drake eventually resolved as he grew older to bring honor to it and wear it proudly. Years later, after serving time as a member of New Justice, Drake has adventured throughout Dimension 001 and beyond ever since as an explorer and monster hunter. Currently, he resides in Dimension 000 as the wielder of Leonis, a Sword of Silas, and is one of the chief protectors of the realm. History Early Life TBD Personality Even from an early age, Drake has displayed an unorthodox and highly unusual way of thinking for a typical Bollardson. He was rather uninterested in developing his Conjuration skills despite his prodigous grasp of the subject, and often preferred to spend as much of his time as possible tinkering with mechanical devices and training his pet albino winged hydra, Fang. He was energetic as a child, and developed a very close relationship with his aunts Amanda and Erika that persisted into adulthood. He had a friendly rivalry with his sister, Cytheria, over who was faster (although Drake was always the victor in their competitions). Despite his difficulties in accepting his family, Drake is fiercely protective of his friends. He counts Caleb Darksky and the vampress Lena (his former girlfriend) as among the most important people in his life, and would go to immense lengths to defend them. He also has an incredibly strong bond with his albino Hydra, Fang, who he raised from a hatchling. As he grew up and learned more about the nature of his father and his family's dark past as a whole, Drake became resentful of the Bollardson name and did what he could to shy away from it. However, this soon turned into Drake attempting to redeem the Bollardson family name in whatever way possible, and through his actions they came to be viewed in a more positive light throughout Somnium. Empathetic and kind-hearted by nature, Drake has always strived to be the best possible version of himself throughout all of his life. Enamored with stories of heroes from Somnium's past told to him by his mother and aunt, Drake often dreamed of becoming one when he was older. This only served to strengthen the ideals of justice and honor that he already innately held, and molded him into a fair and level-headed young man with the interests of the greater good at heart. However, even with his adherence to the needs of the many, Drake would never pass up an opportunity to assist anybody in need; even in his later life as a renowned monster hunter and hero, it would never be beneath him to save a cat from a tree or help an old lady cross the street, such is his chivalrous nature. Although tempered by age and accrued wisdom from his many encounters with powerful enemies, Drake has somewhat of a wild streak exemplified by his undertaking of actions that could potentially lead to great physical harm without much care of the consequences. This is tied directly into a certain degree of arrogance in his abilities and strength that sometimes leads him to underestimate his opponents and even mock them during combat, albeit in a playful manner. Although gentle as a youth, Drake came to relish the thrill of combat, and he himself even admits that he engages in his current occupation mainly for the excitement that fighting large, powerful creatures gives him. Despite this, Drake is known to significantly hold back against almost any foe, both as a way to test their own strength and to offer them the chance to surrender during combat. His sympathetic and thoughtful nature often leads to him seeing the best in others even when it may not be there, and he will go to great lengths to ensure that everyone he faces is given the opportunity to change their ways and redeem themselves. Drake is exceedingly amiable to almost everybody he meets. Although hardened by his recent adventuring years, Drake nonetheless maintains a carefree, somewhat goofy persona that he has come to be known for. A child at heart, he gets along perfectly with children who have a mind for adventure. When forced to act seriously, he presents himself entirely different. However, his friendly and kind nature often trumps all other would-be attitudes, and is what those who know him cite about him the most. While somewhat dim and possessed of a curious naivety when it comes to logic, Drake also has a keen and well-developed emotional intelligence that separates him from other members of his family. Although still very much exciteable and outgoing, Drake has developed a certain wisdom ever since the first defeat of Death (his uncle Cyrus). Steeled nerves hardened by the deaths of several loved ones have caused Drake to become far more involved in the events around him, no longer viewing his heroic work as a hobby, but rather a duty. Though still fearful of a leadership position in any capacity, Drake has nonetheless become more prone to taking charge and acting as a sort of pillar during times of stress and hardship. His ever-growing power and willingness to engage in potentially fatal conflict for the sake of others is a natural progression of his empathetic nature as a child, though his hotheaded flare for the dramatic has seen a sharp downturn if the situation is dire. However, his mouth is as active as ever, and he still takes to insulting his enemies in combat in order to get in their heads. Appearance The most notable aspect of Drake's appearance is almost certainly his brightly colored, cyan-blue hair, a trait inherited from his mother, Cinder. Although his sister Cytheria also possesses blue hair, hers is darker and more reminiscent of their father's jet black hair. Drake also has bright blue eyes, soft features and a strong jawline indicative of his Bollardson heritage. Physically speaking, Drake was a late bloomer. Throughout most of his teen years, he had a rather thin and lean physique, and stood about 5'8" until his eighteenth birthday. After this point, following a few years spent as a wandering hunter and hero, Drake experienced great physical growth; he now stands well over six feet tall, and has gained considerable muscle mass, overall changing his appearance from a lean youth to a well-built, muscular man by twenty-three. As he is 1/4th Incubus, Drake has remnant traits of the iconic demons in that many women find him quite attractive, to the point of flocking around him in attempts to touch his hair, much to Drake's embarassment. At age twenty-five, after two years of training in the Dominjo tundra of Dimension 000 with his father, Drake had reached the pinnacle of his physical growth. This robust and powerful build is in stark contrast to most male members of the Bollardson family, who tend toward sleeker and more lithe figures. When he was younger, Drake often wore plain or unassuming garb, but most often incorporated a signature dark blue hoody into almost all of his outfits. As a young adult and adventurer, he has taken to wearing an outfit that incorporates armor in various places to supplement his natural defenses, still mainly blue in color. Drake was almost never seen without his trademark bandana that adorns his head at all times. The original was green, a gift to him from his first girlfriend, Lena. He later replaced it with a similar red one given to him by his time-displaced cousin, Caleb. After Caleb's true sordid past was brought to light, he took to wearing the green one once more. Powers & Abilities A hybrid human who is also a Conjurer by bloodline, Drake's abilities are partially inherent to him and also a result of years of nigh-constant and rigorous training at the hands of his father, Adrian, as well as many others, such as Hunter Kennedy. Drake is also one of the only Conjurers alive to have dabbled in sorcery, and as such can cast magic even when separated from his soulsword. While simply a supremely talented youth in the past, Drake has since matured through accrued wisdom and experience into something of a legend in his own right. His newfound abilities place him on the same pedestal as some of the most powerful beings in the multiverse, with no upper limit yet discovered for his continued growth. Powers Conjuration: His central abilitiy is that of Conjuration, one of the three forms of magic (although traditional Conjurers do not consider it such) and the only one that can only be acquired through bloodline, or other, less conventional means. Conjuration magic is, inherently, dark by nature; it is magic fueled by the energy of souls trapped within a special weapon called a soulsword, a blade made of a certain kind of metal with a gem imbedded in the pommel, created when the Conjurer comes of age. Drake's own sword is a golden blade with a Dragon's Sapphire placed in the hilt, which Drake calles Goldfyre. These souls do not have to be humanoid, however, as any and every soul of any living thing will suffice. As such, Drake has vowed only to slay inherently malicious creatures with it, such as Red and Black Dragons and Leviathans. Conjuration magic can be used to achieve a variety of effects, limited only by how much energy soulswords currently possess. Although neglecting his Conjuration abilities at first, two years of training in the Dominjo tundra with his father has seen his abilities shoot up dramatically. Barely an Adept Conjurer at best, Drake is now counted among the best of the best when it comes to the art form, a Master in his own right. * Energy Blasts: ''The soulsword itself can be used as a conduit for spiritual energy, and can be used to fire blasts of dark energy at a target. These vary in power based on the amount of energy available to the Conjurer, from minor bursts of energy to the common detonation comparable to a blast of TNT. When sufficiently charged, Goldfyre can project blasts of energy capable of creating craters. * ''Item Conjuration: The main ability of Conjuration is the ability to summon items and useful things solely through manipulation of spiritual energy, allowing the Conjurer to access a personal pocket dimension which can contain a variety of objects. A Conjurer could summon a dome-shaped cover that resembles metal to protect themselves and their allies from something overhead. They may also summon barriers to blockade a door, weapons, or even stored energy. Generally speaking, the things that can be summoned are limited only to the Conjurer's imagination, but exceedingly complex and/or large items require greater amounts of energy and skill. Through extensive practice, Drake has managed to refine this particular ability into its highest form. He can access his own pocket dimension whenever he chooses, and even store things there for safe keeping. A favorite trick of his is to utilize this pocket dimension to change clothing in an instant. * Energy Shields: ''Drake can adapt the spiritual energy absorbed by his blade into personal defensive barriers that ward against physical and mental attack. The strength of these shields is proportionate to the energy in his soulsword; however, Drake has stated and even proven before that it is his most practiced ability, and he nigh-constantly has a barrier erected around his body for general protection. He can also summon them around another person to protect them from harm. They have absorbed blows from the likes of the God of Strength Rampage without shattering, provided with enough power. * ''Teleportation & Inter-Dimensional Travel: ''Drake, through the assistance of his father, has developed the ability to utilize Conjuration portals at will and with precise control. Theoretically speaking, so long as Drake can summon the energy necessary, he can move himself and others across potentially infinite distances instantaneously. He has even discovered the secrets of inter-dimensional travel without requiring the aid of an outside source, though such an act is physically exhausting and requires recuperation time between jumps. * ''Minor Shapeshifting: ''Drake can, on a small scale, alter his physical appearance through use of spiritual energy. He can change his iconic hair color to something less recognizeable in order to blend in, or even the length of it. However, he cannot alter his physical appearance to a great degree. '''Carosian & Incubus Physiology: '''Drake is a Human-hybrid; his father, Adrian, is half Incubus, and his mother, Cinder, is a humanoid alien known as a Carosian. As a result, Drake has a unique physiology that grants him a variety of benefits. * ''Immense Speed & Agility:'' Drake's most notable superhuman trait, and something that makes him markedly similar to his uncle Cyrus, is his immense physical speed. Even from a young age, Drake has been widely considered to be one of the fastest beings on Somnium. He can move so quickly that he is imperceptible to even a well-trained eye, causing him to appear as nothing more than a blur, and can attack simultaneously. He can cover vast distances in a matter of moments, although he tends to ride on Fang rather than move on the ground unless absolutely necessary. He is also very agile, able to balance on narrow footing while fighting, and can perform complex and acrobatic flips and twirls, which he incorporates into his mobile fighting style. To date, the only three individuals who have proven physically faster than Drake are Erika, Cyrus, and Castor. The mechanism behind his speed is unknown, though it is thought to be a combination of his heritage and an innate Bollardson trait. * ''Superhuman Strength:'' Drake is superhumanly strong, to the point where he can go toe-to-toe in physical combat with the likes of Dragons when wielding his soulsword. Although his upper limit is unknown, he wields the two-handed Goldfyre with a single hand and with no signs of difficulty, and can swing it about effortlessly in his attacks. He has been shown holding back a charging minotaur, punching a hole through solid stone, and using his legs to leap vertical heights of approaching thirty feet. After two years of training with his father, Drake's strength increased even further with his maturity. When "fighting seriously", Drake has consistently surprised his adversaries with his shocking and overwhelming physical might. * ''Superhuman Stamina:'' Drake's body does not produce fatigue toxins in the same way as a normal human, a result of his Incubi/Carosian ancestry. As a result, Drake can fight for prolonged periods of time without exhaustion slowing him down. On more than one occasion, he has travelled and fought non-stop for over twenty-four hours before finally taking time to rest. * ''Enhanced Durability:'' Drake is far more durable than a normal human. His skin and muscle tissue are tougher and denser than normal, allowing him to sustain punishment that would severely injure or kill others. However, his durability is finite: high-velocity ranged weapons, magical or enchanted blades, and blows from superhumanly strong opponents can still cause injury. As a result, Drake prefers to rely on his superior speed and Conjuration barriers to avoid grievous harm. * ''Enhanced Intellect & Thought Processing: ''Although widely considered to be less studious and logical than his twin sister Cythie, Drake's intelligence manifests itself in different ways, most notably in his tactical thinking. Drake is capable of forming complex strategies during the heat of combat, and his focus is incredibly difficult to interrupt or break in any way while he is "tuned-in". This innate skill has only become more and more prevalent over the years, constantly evolving and adapting to new situations as he encounters stronger and more versatile enemies. Drake is highly adept at analyzing his opponents, developing extremely effective countermeasures to their attack patterns on the fly with uncanny accuracy and speed. * ''Telepathic Resistance: Beyond his physical prowess, Drake is also blessed with a terrific resistance to mental intrusion in all its forms. A direct result of his mother's Carosian biology, Drake naturally blocks out any attempts from exterior sources to read his thoughts or interface with his mind. Illusions often fail to trick him, and telepathic suggestion is all but useless. Although this inherent barrier can be bypassed by sufficiently powerful telepathics, Drake can then fall upon direct training given to him by both his father and Simon Knight, making him a very difficult person to mentally assail. * Disease & Foreign Chemical Resistance: ''Although not completely immune to foreign bodies, Drake has proven to be incredibly resistant to disease of all forms. When he was bitten by a Vampire, the mystical disease proved unable to successfully invade his system, and he was free of infection within three days with rest. He has also never had a cold, nor has he ever required medical treatment for any non-physical ailment. This resistance extends to chemical compounds meant to disable him; it takes a truly astronomical amount of sedative administered on an hourly basis to keep him unconscious. Drake is similarly incapable, beyond great effort, of becoming intoxicated from alcohol consumption. * ''Natural Charm: ''Although highly unaware of (or embarassed by) this skill, Drake, as an Incubus, has a degree of mystical sway over members of the opposite sex through mere words. Most mortal women gravitate toward him naturally, and he often finds himself the center of unwanted attention when in public settings. * ''Underworld Passage: ''As Incubi are demonic by their very nature, Drake is allowed passage through the gates of the Underworld, although he has seldom exercised this right. * ''Hellfire Manipulation (Latent): ''His underlying demonic physiology means that Drake has the capacity, with practice, to generate and manipulate Hellfire. Drake is either uninterested or untalented in this ability as of yet, however, and has yet to display any true indication of it. '''Sorcery: '''Unique to Drake as a Conjurer, he is also an accomplished sorcerer, taught in the ways of magic for a portion of his life by the likes of Hades and Gildartz. Alongside his Conjuration, his abilities in the art of Sorcery have experienced great personal growth since his adoption of the skill. * ''Elemental Affinity: ''Drake's most oft-used skill through sorcery is the ability to infuse his weapon, Goldfyre, with the powers of the elements. He can cause the blade to become engulfed in flame, ice, or lightning, affording it greater cutting power and strength. The most potent application of this ability is what Drake calls his "Elemental Wreath"; by infusing Goldfyre with aspects of all four elements, the blade glows a vibrant mixture of colour and becomes a magical conduit. This form, only able to be maintained for a relatively short time, increases the already devastating cutting power and force behind the blade. This energy form also allows it to bypass mystical barriers and creatures immune to purely physical attack. * ''Elemental Manipulation: Drake can project and manipulate the elements at will, similar to his elemental affinity. He can redirect flame, water, earth, and wind from nature and bend them as he pleases, often preferring this to generating his own to conserve energy. * Magical Healing: Drake can manipulate magical energy to heal wounds on himself and others. The extent of the damage repaired is dependent upon the time afforded to Drake; minor wounds can be healed at a moment's notice, while major or life-threatening wounds require hours and are often best left to experts. * Warding: ''Drake has trained in the projection of magical wards that defend against attacks both physical and non-physical. Drake's wards act as a sort of "anti-magic barrier", diffusing and cancelling out hostile spells that hit them. However, sufficiently powerful magic can overcome these wards. * ''Mystic Bolts: ''Drake is capable of projecting blasts of eldritch energy from his hands and eyes or through his sword, often preferring this to his Conjuration energy as it is innate and does not require recharging. While weaker overall, Drake is capable of consistently keeping his opponents at bay through the use of his magic. He is capable of projecting multiple barrages of magical energy to batter the opposition's defenses, using it as a sort of covering fire. Abilities '''Master Swordfighter: '''Drake's main skill as a warrior is his skill with blades, particularly his soulsword, Goldfyre. He has received extensive training in swordplay from some of the world's finest combatants, including his father and Hunter Kennedy. As such, Drake is considered to be among the most deadly swordsmen on Somnium. He often engages in melee combat with creatures and beings of mystical and titanic nature using only his sword to carry him through, and usually emerges victorious through skill and wit alone. Further training by his father and on his lonesome during his two year excursion in the Dominjo tundra has honed his already prodigious skill with a blade, effectively marking him as one of the premier swordfighters of the realm. '''Master Tactician: '''A warrior by vocation and at heart, Drake honed his natural gift for battle tactics into a legitimate skill by his early twenties. Drake has a talent for discerning his opponent's next move even in the heat of combat, and knows intuitively exactly how to change his approach to fit the situation aptly. This extends to long-term conflicts as well as smaller ones, allowing Drake to quickly (and usually accurately) dictate the flow of battle with sufficient information. '''Expert Hunter & Tracker: '''Having made a living as a monster hunter and explorer for over 6 years, Drake has developed acute tracking skills befitting of one in his profession. He is capable of following obscure tracks, even when they have been disturbed or faded over the course of several days. He can even sometimes identify a creature based solely on the imprint and other evidence it leaves behind. '''Accomplished Mechanic: '''Far apart from his combat skills, Drake attended school as any child would, and while there proved to be academically gifted, particularly in the field of engineering. He tinkered often when he was younger, and has a general understanding of machines and the way they work. This skill has proven useful on occasion. Paraphernalia Equipment '''Goldfyre/Leonis: '''Drake's most treasured item and the one intrinsically linked to him is his soulsword, Goldfyre. It is a golden greatsword with a blackened iron grip that has three Dragon's Sapphires embedded along the hilt and pommel. It is a soulsword, powered by the absorbed soul essence of creatures it slays. As soulswords are effectively sentient and take on a personality derivative of their wielder, Goldfyre is a noble, honest blade that dislikes being used for senseless violence; to this end, it loses its abilites in the hands of someone who would wield it with malicious intent. ' Leonis is one of the four Legendary Swords of Silas, and the spirit within manifests itself as spectral lion with a golden mane and golden eyes. The sword is a direct counterpart to Lupus, and represents the positive aspects of honor and pride that Silas held. Of the four sword wielders, Drake almost certainly has the most positive relationship with his spirit; Leonis and Drake often work in tandem during battle, giving each other pointers and communicating directly on a regular basis. Through magical alchemy, Drake was able to accidentally -- and permanently -- fuse the two blades together as one. They now operate as something of a joint hivemind, assisting Drake in battle through unconscious funneling of information into his head. * '''Indestructibility: Goldfyre, as with all soulswords, is effectively unable to be destroyed or even damaged through conventional means. It has survived countless hazards, such as a molten magma, the weight of a Greater Rift Demon (which can weigh in excess of 10,000 tons), passing through the heart of a star, being submerged in a vat of acid, repeated blows from tribranium slugthrowers, and many others without incident. It cannot be frozen or melted down, as its own inner energies prevent thermal alterations. The only way to damage or destroy the blade is through the use of sufficiently powerful magic which few are capable of reliably producing. * Supernatural Cutting Power: ''The blade is sharper than what is normally possible through forging alone. The edge never dulls, and can cut through virtually any material provided Drake can exert enough strength to continue pushing. Even solid Tribranium, a substance considered to be the most powerful in existence, cannot withstand repeated blows from Goldfyre. * ''Mystical Pyrokinesis: ''Goldfyre contains the power of mystical fire, which takes a blue coloration. Although Drake can use sorcery to infuse the sword with virtually any element, he most often calls upon its innate flame to add strength to his attacks. The sword can conjure the flames and direct them towards targets in the form of blasts. The fire is mentally controlled by Drake to a degree, and he can cause it to only burn what he wishes to be burned. The flames are supernaturally hot, but give off no heat, and are comparable to hellfire in their ability to burn nearly anything one can think of. When used in conjunction with Drake's "Elemental Wreath", the sword stands as one of the most powerful mystical artifacts in existence. * ''Recall: ''As the sword is linked to him, Drake can recall the blade to his hand from almost any distance. It will remove itself from even the strongest binds and grips, only stopping once it has reached its master. The blade has been known to burrow through entire mountain ranges that stand in its path. This link is mental and impossible to sever, like their bond. * ''Danger Sense: Because the sword is sentient, it has a sense of its own that it can use to warn Drake of incoming danger. This manifests itself as a flash of the sword's perspective in Drake's mind. * Sorcerer-Sage Abilities: ''Leonis' spiritual presence in Goldfyre affords Drake the power of the rare and mysterious Sorcerer-Sages, augmenting his innate Sorcery and allowing him access to the natural energy of the fabled Sages. He can use this energy, called Chakra, to improve his physical parameters, boost his healing, and even negate the effects of necrotic or negative sources of energy. * ''Regenerative Healing Factor: ''Although already capable of recovering from wounds that would severely incapacitate or even kill regular people outright in a matter of days, Leonis extends his own energy into Drake's body to allow him to heal from all but the most grievous bodily harm in as little as twenty-four hours of rest. This can be boosted even further through the focused use of natural energy and Chakra. * ''Illusion & Telepathic Immunity: When the sword is near, Drake's natural resistance to telepathy becomes outright immunity, with Leonis refusing to allow outside interference with his wielder's mind. Leonis can also see through even the most convincing of physical illusions. * ''Sword Form: ''Intially only available during times of great need, Drake has learned how to draw out the innate power of Leonis and combine it with his own at will. When doing so, Drake gains a golden aura of natural energy (as opposed to its usual green colour) which sheaths his body and protects it from physical and mystical harm. His canine teeth sharpen and elongate to resemble that of a lion's, his nails grow slightly longer, and his eyes and hair both shift to a brilliant golden hue. In this form, Drake assumes a more wild, aggressive, and serious demeanor, generally only taking it on when he intends to silence his opponent permanently. His voice also resembles that of Leonis mixed with his own. While in the form, Drake's physical abilities see a staggeringly sharp increase, as well as his reaction times, reflexes, and mental parameters. He becomes acutely perceptive, with his eyesight and sense of smell improving to almost supernatural levels. Likewise, all of his basic abilities are channeled through Leonis as well as himself, increasing their power exponentially. Drake is capable of self-sustained flight in this form, though generally prefers his immense speed; he moves so quickly that to the naked eye, he appears to be teleporting. The natural energy covering his body nigh-instantly regenerates all non-fatal wounds regardless of magnitude. While powerful, the form's sole weakness is the strain it puts on both Leonis and Drake, and it is only able to be maintained briefly lest Drake be rendered unconscious from the power strain. '''Armor: '''Drake wears multiple pieces of armor covering his shins, chest, left forearm, and left shoulder. The armor is designed to protect key weak spots on his body he may otherwise leave unattended, and is constructed of Dwarven Bluesteel, making it highly resistant to both physical and magic-based attacks. In Dimension 000, Drake had a new set commissioned and forged by the Master Smiths of Mt. Jotunn. The armor is a teal-blue in color and covers more of his body, but is lighter overall, affording him greater protection at no cost to mobility. Trivia * Despite being descended from Incubi and appearing quite handsome, Drake is infamously bad at talking to women; he has only ever had two girlfriends. * By technicality, Drake is a demigod. His father, Adrian, reigns as the God of Conjuration in Dimension 001. * Drake is often jokingly called "Blueberry" by his Aunt Amanda and his cousin Rose. * Drake is a picky eater, and despises vegetables of all kinds. * The bandana and cape he wears is a symbol of his adventuring - initially, he wore a green bandana that was later damaged in battle, leading to him donning a new red one. The red cape was woven initially as a blanket for him by his mother in his youth. He has since returned to wearing the green bandana. * Drake considers Cinder, Caleb, Erika, and Amanda to be his closest family members. Amanda and Erika practically raised him alongside Cinder. Caleb and Drake were often inseparable in their youth, engaging in play and friendly competition at almost every turn. * Drake's hydra, Fang, is actually named Tiberius; Fang was a jokingly suggested nickname put forth by his sister, and it happened to stick. However, Drake will use his real name in emergencies. * Drake has a habit of laughing when nervous. Category:Characters __FORCETOC__